When Lightning Strikes
by Skyrunnerwolf
Summary: Ellie Solvi is on her way to a seemingly normal day of school, and, well, let's just say she doesn't make it there. When she wakes up she isn't quite herself... Rated T for mild language and violence. Rebirth Fic!
1. Pain

Hello there! Skyrunnerwolf here (you can call me Sky) to welcome you to my first fanfiction, _When Lightning Strikes_! Well, I guess it's not the first, but the other was so horrible that I deleted it. *shivers* Anyway, this is a pokemon rebirth fic, and the original idea was created by srgeman. If you have not read their fic, _A Little Night Music_, you should. It's wondrous.

I was also inspired by Diego Zeyon's fic _A Fear of Change_. It is fantastic as well. Go read it.

Here is some basic information you should know before you read:

"Text in normal quotes is for when humans talk to each other."

'Text in single quotes is for when pokemon talk to each other.'

"_Italicized text in normal quotes is what humans hear the pokemon say._"

'_**Bold italicized text in single quotes is telepathy.**_**'**

Also, I don't accept flames. If you don't like my story, then don't read it. I would, however, love constructive criticism. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints, feel free to message me or include them in a review.

By the way, I have permission from srgeman to write this.

Pokemon and all related characters are property of people who are not me.

* * *

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Chapter 1: Pain**

"Ellie! You're going to be late for school!"

My head jerked off of the cool window as I surfaced from my day-dream. "Wh-Wha?" I asked, confused.

A tall, menacing figure stood in front of me. My sister.

Eyebrows furrowed in anger, she continued. "You heard me! Get your lazy ass off the counter and get to school! If I get one more call home saying that you were late, I'll kick your computer out the fricken' window!"

"Jeez, Em," I grumbled. "I'm going." My sister Emma, or Em as I called her (much to her distaste), was the kind of person you did not want to anger more than once. She also was the kind of person who angered very easily. Small things, such as sitting on the counter, for example, pissed her off.

"It's. Emma." She growled.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Whatever." I hopped of the kitchen counter and took one last glance outside, watching the rain pitter onto the concrete driveway. Turning around, I walked into the hallway and grabbed my backpack.

My sister and I lived alone in a small house just outside of Pastoria city. My parents died before I really knew them, and Emma was the only one left to take care of me. By no means do we have a good relationship, and if it were up to her I would be long gone. The only thing keeping me there was the fact that the meager amount of money we made was spent on food and other necessities, and there was no way that she could afford to give me the money for me to live on my own.

As I slung my bag over my shoulder and reached for the doorknob, my sister yelled, "Wait. Where do you think you're going without an umbrella?"

"It's hardly even raining." I sighed.

"What if it starts raining harder?"

"Come on Em, its just water."

She stomped her foot. "Fine, but if you get sick, I'm not taking you to a doctor."

I hadn't taken two steps out of the door before I heard her shrill voice again.

"Don't forget to come straight home today! Rick's brother's egg is supposed to hatch and he wants us to be there! Lord knows why he wants you to watch though." Rick, Emma's boyfriend (It was beyond me how any guy could be interested in her), lived all the way in Twinleaf. We visited them every once in a while, and every time I would see Rick's shy brother Ian. Ian and I never really talked much; just a quick hello here and there and then we would part ways. He was my fourteen, my age, with messy black hair and pale blue eyes. It turned out that his first pokemon egg was scheduled to hatch, and once it had matured he would start his pokemon journey.

Just as I turned back around, she continued.

"Of course, we will be riding on Bridgett."

I inwardly groaned. Bridgett was Emma's one and only pokemon, a mean spirited Pigeot. The beast hated me, and I hated her just as strongly. Bridgett would peck at me when ever she had the chance, (her beak was quite sharp) and eyed me like I was some sort of prey. Too bad she was our only source of transportation.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled. Finally, Emma entered the house and slammed the door.

Smiling, I skipped down the sidewalk and breathed in the fresh scent of the damp air. As a mudkip called in the distance, I started down the road in the direction of my school.

Dry, grassy fields lined the road on either side, hiding who-knows-how-many pokemon. My feet loudly splashed in the growing puddles, and I quickly noticed that the rain was falling harder. In a matter of seconds I was soaked.

Not really minding the cold but trying to get out of the worsening storm, my steps sped up. The wind whipped my mousy brown hair around my face. Just as I was regretting my decision not to bring an umbrella, everything just stopped. The wind, the rain, everything. The world had gone still.

Slightly unnerved by the eerie silence, I stopped. By instinct, I called out.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

Noticing a tangy scent in the air, I continued on. Without warning, light blinded my eyes. The pain was immeasurable; it slammed into me and coursed through my body. A deafening boom filled my ears, and the world went black.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, future ones will be longer! I just had to end it there. XD Anyway, I will be accepting character applications for the story, just fill out the form below. Try not to make it too generic or too crazy. C:

Name: Your pokemon's name of nickname

Gender: Male or Female. Duh.

Species: What is your pokemon?

Description: Describe your pokemon's looks and unusual features. (I will ignore shiny unless your entry is really good)

Personality: How does your pokemon act?

Age (In human years): Any age will do.

Bio: Have any history? Not necessary if you don't want to put it.

Other Info? : Anything else you'd like to include?

Owned by another Trainer? : Yes or no. If yes, fill this out as well.

Trainer's Name:

Trainer's Gender:

Trainer's Age:

Trainer's Personality:

Trainer's Bio:

Trainer's Other Pokémon (Basic info?):

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are cherished, laminated, and framed! (Okay not really. But you get the picture.)


	2. Spirits

Hello again! Nothing much to say right now, just enjoy the chapter I guess. C:

Pokemon is not, has not, and never will be mine. *sob*

* * *

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Chapter 2: Spirits**

'**Ellie.'**

I regained consciousness, but I kept my eyes closed. My body ached terribly, and it seemed like a better idea to drift back into the blackness. I ignored the distinctly feminine voice that echoed around me. Well, echoed wasn't really the right term to use. I did not hear the sound, it was just there. Inside my head, almost.

'**Ellie. We know that you are awake.' **

My eyes reluctantly fluttered open, and the scene they saw did not make sense. Three forms floated before me, apparently pokemon. They all had long, ribbon-like tails, and shining red jewels between their amber eyes. One had blue markings and a cone shaped head with fin-like ridges on either side of it's head. The next was pink with four long, drooping appendages. The final creature was partially yellow with a helmet-like structure. Strangely, this one's eyes were closed.

"The Lake Spirits?" I gasped. I tried to scoot backward, but I found that although I had a human form, I was suspended in space. It was now that I noticed my surroundings, or rather the lack of them. The only source of light was the aura emitted by the three pokemon.

The Blue one nodded, speaking in a deep male voice. **'Correct. I am Azelf.'**

'**Mesprit,' **said the pink one, in a distinctly more feminine tone.

The last one, eyes still closed, muttered in a young male voice, **'Uxie.'**

At a loss for words, I stuttered, "Er… H-hello. May I ask where I am?" The three drifted closer to me, forming a loose circle. Each moved in front of my face when they spoke.

Mesprit was first. **'Don't you know?'** she teased.

I looked back into my recent memories and remembered the storm, the light, the pain. Eyes widening, I tentatively asked, "A-am I… dead?"

The pink spirit moved away and was replaced by Azelf. **'Right again, human. You went out into a thunderstorm and got struck by lightning. Shouldn't you have known better?'**

Mesprit's hand suddenly darted out and hit Azelf on the side of his head. Eyes narrowing, he yelled, **'What the heck was that for?' **His hand caressed the side of his face as if he had been dealt a great injury.

Pouting angrily, Mesprit growled,** 'You know just as well as me that it wasn't her fault! But no, you always have to be a big mean jerk!' **

Both the pink and the blue pokemon were face to face, looking as if they would leap into battle at any moment. They probably would have, too, if it weren't for Uxie's intervention.

With a quiet sigh of, **'Why me,'** he floated to the two and forced them apart.

'**Not. Now.'** He hissed. Through all of this, his eyes remained persistently closed.

They all glanced at me in apology before resuming their circle around me. Uxie was next, and he glided over so that he was facing me.

'**Like Mesprit said, your life was taken before it was your time. You see, sometimes the legendaries… well… deviate from Arceus' will. With their power they can unbalance life, as you now know. However, we-' **

"If I wasn't supposed to die… then… can't you bring me back?" I interrupted hopefully. Uxie sighed.

'**I was getting to that. It is not in our power to restore human life to those who have passed, only Arceus can do that. He, however, refuses to take that responsibility except under the direst circumstances.' **

My eyes dimmed. "Oh… so… am I going to… pass on now?" I mumbled. Uxie drifted aside, and Mesprit took his place.

In a cheerful tone, she responded, **'No. You may live on.'**

Confused, I stuttered, "B-but I though you said-" She held up a small finger to silence me.

'**We said that you would not resume life as a human. There is another option, if you are willing to take it.' **

I froze. "That means I'll become a- a-"

Azelf pushed Mesprit aside. **'You've got it! A pokemon!'**

Mesprit shoved herself back into place. Smiling, she asked, **'So, do you accept our offer?'**

For a moment, I looked down at my hands. They were slightly transparent. In an instant, I knew my answer.

"Yes."

The three floated back a few feet, and uttered in unison, **'Very well.'**

Before they did anything else, Uxie hovered forward so that he was about a foot from my face. His long motionless eyes twitched.

'**I have one last offer for you. You see, I have the power to erase minds. In one moment, your consciousness can be wiped away. The memories of your old life may plague you, hold you back, and make you wonder what could have been. If you accept, you will live like a true pokemon, but your old life will be gone for good. All if I just open my eyes. What do you say?' **His voice was sly**, **one that I was not sure if I could trust.

With a smile, I said, "I think I'll keep my memories, thank you."

Uxie joined his siblings, and murmured, **'As you wish.'**

Once again in unison, the spirits called, **'Farwell.'**

Their images faded away, and I was left in the dark. Just as I considered calling out, a welcoming light shone before me. I extended a curious hand, and the light consumed me.

* * *

So, how was that? I really like the three spirits, and how I made them act like siblings. The real question is, did you? And did you like the chapter in general? Or was I too evil stopping where I did? :3

Until next time,

Skyrunnerwolf

PS: I will update whenever I can. XD


End file.
